


Right beside you

by Atheend (emda), penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: Baekhyun barely has things from his soulmate. He keeps saying that is a good sign of a responsible soulmate but deep down it hurts a little that his soulmate has so many of his things compared to him.Kyungsoo thinks his soulmate is a tall broad shoulder guy. He would be surprised how wrong his assumption is.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111
Collections: Penguin Berry Fest- Round 02 (January- July 2020)





	Right beside you

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: BRY-88** \- Soulmate au where whatever things we lost end up at our soulmates'. Growing up with your soulmate lost things means you get accustomed to them faster. When he's an adult, Kyungsoo guessed his soulmate is a tall broad man since his clothes are at least XL with the trademark wide shoulders design. Baek doesn't know much since his soulmate rarely loses his things.   
> **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.  
>    
> Thank you to the most patient and knowledgeable beta reader XiuChen4Ever. This story wouldn't be as good as it is without your help!

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sitting silently in the waiting area of their new workplace. Both are waiting for their respective supervisor to pick them up and show them the way. Baekhyun finds himself extremely lucky to be offered a job in the same place at the same time as his best friend, Chanyeol. 

People may think this much coincidence would mean that they are soulmates, but they both know none of their lost things end up at each other's place. They know each other well enough to identify their belongings and Baekhyun barely gets lost things from his soulmate. Plus, Chanyeol went through a phase of losing things almost on purpose so they would end up at his soulmate's place. He hoped this would reveal his soulmate quicker, but they only thing he learned about his soulmate was that they were a she, something he already knew since he was a kid, and that apparently she likes fashion, since he only ended up with a lot of pretty shirts, blouses, a single heel and sunglasses too small for Chanyeol’s face. 

On the contrary to Chanyeol, Baekhyun lost things genuinely. Most of the things he would lose are pieces of clothing. A lot of his hoodies went missing throughout his high school years. Once he started to buy more expensive, branded items, Baekhyun became more careful. 

As Baekhyun went through his college years he stopped losing so many things. It was still the same for him though, he barely has any lost items from his soulmate. What he has, he can't make much sense out of. Baekhyun has no idea who his soulmate is, not even a clue for gender. Baekhyun tries not to let it bother him. He opts for seeing that as a great sign of someone who is responsible and that has his or her life together. 

Baekhyun’s soulmate musings get interrupted when the elevator door sound startles him. When it opens, two very handsome men walk out of the elevator towards them. Baekhyun recognizes his supervisor, Kim Junmyeon, a smart, very polite man who Baekhyun discovered in his second interview had the humor of a grandpa. Beside his supervisor, there is a shorter man with beautiful eyes. 

Baekhyun catches himself staring for far too long when said man looks at him suspiciously. He has to be Chanyeol’s supervisor. If Baekhyun weren't so intent to have his soulmate be his first and last, he would see if he is open to relationships even when they aren't soulmates.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. I hope you are ready to start. I’m very excited to have you on my team and for you to meet your co-workers,” Junmyeon enthusiastically says.  
“I’m really looking forward to meeting everyone and learning from my teammates,” Baekhyun replies.

The shorter man introduces himself as Kim Minseok. As Baekhyun shakes his hand, he wonders if he will regret his stubborn decision to wait for his soulmate. But he shakes the idea out of his head. He will never regret waiting for his soulmate. 

Generations before him had the habit, some call it tradition, to not get into any romantic relationship unless it was with their soulmate. Baekhyun’s generation and onwards was a little more open about experiencing romance with other people beside their soulmate. Some people had the mentality that they needed to experience love, romance, sex, etc. before starting their relationship with their soulmate.

Personally, Baekhyun didn't bother with other people’s opinion. As long as they weren't hurting other people and themselves, Baekhyun was all for letting people live their life. But he had a different view of it all. His line of thought is similar to the older generations. He wants all of his firsts and lasts with his soulmate. He wants to grow old with the person he's supposed to be with for the rest of his life. He doesn't think it will be easy. Baekhyun can see while love looks like it doesn't have a big learning curve, it's only an illusion. True, everlasting love is something you have to work hard for daily. Something you have to learn and relearn and learn again when you think you already know it.  
Baekhyun wants that and more.

The four of them share an elevator up to their respective departments. When the elevator stops at the 11th floor, Baekhyun waves Chanyeol goodbye and gives him two thumbs up. On the 13th floor, the rest of Baekhyun’s new team is waiting to greet them.

“Everyone, this is Byun Baekhyun, our new team member. Baekhyun, this is everyone,” Junmyeon presents him.

“Hello everyone! I hope I will be of assistance to you and I look forward to learning from you all.” Baekhyun gives them a small bow and his square-ish smile

“I will let everyone greet you individually later during the day, but here, let me introduce you to the person who is going to train you and guide you these first few weeks,” Junmyeon says as he pulls forward a young man with big brown eyes.

“This is Do Kyungsoo. He is the supervisor of the team you are going to work in. He got promoted to his current position, but he used to do your job and he will be the best to guide you through it. Even though you already have the academic knowledge and some company experience, I think he can help you learn our way of doing things. Which I’m told is different from other entertainment companies,” Junmyeon explains. 

“Oh, great! Hi, Kyungsoo, nice meeting you,” Baekhyun greets.

Kyungsoo is around Baekhyun’s height. They have a similar build even though Baekhyun can see that Kyungsoo’s shoulders are a little narrower compared to his. His eyes are so big and round that Baekhyun feels that Kyungsoo can see straight into his soul, but he can't find a way to look elsewhere. Kyungsoo has a subtle air of ‘look at me’ that for some unknown reason, he likes. 

“Nice meeting you, too, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo greets him.

Baekhyun almost gushes over his co-worker’s deep voice. It's not as deep as Chanyeol’s, Baehyun hasn't met anyone who has a deeper voice than his friend. But for Kyungsoo’s body size, Baekhyun is pleasantly surprised. Baekhyun hasn't started his job and he's already loving it. What can he say? He's a sucker for husky, deep voices. 

“I'll let Kyungsoo take you to your desk. I have a few work calls to do,” Junmyeon says before shouting the name of another man in their team. The two head into Junmyeon’s office. 

“Come on, let me give you a tour of the place and let some of the people in the team meet you,” Kyungsoo says as he guides Baekhyun towards an island of desks facing each other.

“Here is, well, never mind. They rarely help anyone that is not from their own team.”

“Why are you hating on us, Kyungsoo?”

“That’s not something you tell a new employee. What would he think about us?”

“I’m just saving him time and headaches with you all,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Baekhyun, please ignore Kyungsoo. I’m Kim Jongin and I’m in charge of this team. We make sure everything produced here goes smoothly through the other company channels. We can certainly help you with more things, but we might be a tad bit too busy to help you with anything that doesn't fall directly into our hands.”

Baekhyun smiles at Jongin. “Duly noted. Do not count on Jongin’s team at all.” 

“Hey! That’s not what I said,” Jongin complains.

“Smart man. Let’s keep going,” Kyungsoo says as he guides Baekhyun to his office. It’s moderately sized with three desks; two seem occupied. 

“That’s your desk, and these are your immediate team mates, Bae Joohyun and Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun and Bae Joohyun. I do kind of oversee this team, but I also oversee every single team, except Jongin's. They are truly a separate entity, so it might not feel that different,” Kyungsoo explains.

“That's a lie. You hover over us, compared to your occasional check-ups with the other teams.”

“You enjoy his hovering,” Joohyun accuses Sehun.

“No, I don’t.”

“Whatever gets you to sleep at night.”

“You are always so mean to me.”

“Okay kids, let’s settle down before Baekhyun starts reconsidering staying the rest of the day,” Kyungsoo interrupts the soon-to-be argument.

“So this is your desk. You can decorate it whichever way you like, just keep it work-appropriate. I hope you can survive with these two here.” Kyungsoo whispers the last part.  
“I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun reassures Kyungsoo.

“Before I leave you to settle down, let me show you where the break room is.”

They pass a few more office spaces like Baekhyun’s office, and Kyungsoo briefly says something about it. Most of the people wave at him as they pass by, and when they arrive at the break room area, Kyungsoo points out Junmyeon’s office.

“I’m sure you already know that, but it doesn't hurt to remind you where it is in case you need him.”

Kyungsoo opens the double door and Baekhyun’s jaw drops. He isn't sure if all floors' break rooms are like his but if not, he is blessed with the best department and floor ever.

Baekhyun wonders if this space used to be a meeting room. The size of it is impressive. There are beverage fridges. A row of shelves full with all types of snacks, fancy looking coffee machines, rows of different kinds and flavor teas. There are enough tables and seats to house the entire department at the same time. 

“Wow. This is by far the most impressive part of the tour,” Baekhyun says in awe.

“Grab some snacks before you head back to your desk.”

Baekhyun doesn't wait a second before he lunges to grab some of his favorite snacks he already saw when he was scanning the room. Kyungsoo opens the door for Baekhyun, who has his arms full of snacks.

“Looks like he was introduced to our break room,” Junmyeon says as he meets them on the hallway.

“I probably look like I haven't eaten in a long time.”

“If eating keeps you working, you can raid the break room as many times as you need to, Baekhyun. No one is judging you here.”

“Thank you. That is such a relief.”

“In all honesty, some will mildly judge you but they will get over it,” Kyungsoo says.

“Maybe I should leave some of this behind.” Baekhyun is about to turn back but Kyungsoo stops him by grabbing some of the snacks.

“This way most of the staff won’t know everything is for you.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

“No worries, now I know you are someone who enjoys snacks.”

“Enjoy is kind of an understatement, but let's leave it like that before Junmyeon here reconsiders the job offering.”

They all laugh and Junmyeon waves them goodbye as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun make their way back to Baekhyun’s office. Kyungsoo puts Baekhyun’s snacks on his desk and waits for Baekhyun to sort them in the two biggest drawers his desk has. 

“You have a system for your snacks?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Not really.”

“It looks like you do, at least unconsciously. You have all salty & savory snacks here and all sweet snacks over there.” Kyungsoo points out where Baekhyun stored the snacks he just grabbed from the break room.

“Hmm, maybe I do,” Baekhyun says as he looks at the two drawers housing his snacks.

“Now, the door right in front of this office is my personal office. For this first week, maybe two, you’ll be spending most of your days there with me while I teach you everything that we use here and check if there are things that we do in a different way than you are used to. The IT team will be setting up your computers in the next two days, and then we will take a few hours after everything is set up to get your credentials up and running. Hopefully you’ll be able to work on your own before your first month is up,” Kyungsoo explains. 

“At this moment, that sounds okay to me. What are we doing first?” Baekhyun asks.

“Let's get to my desk and I’ll show you all the different systems we use. There’s a notebook and pen here if you'd like to jot down some notes.” 

Baekhyun quickly grabs a notebook and a pen and goes to Kyungsoo’s office. Kyungsoo pulls out a chair beside his and turns his computer on. Baekhyun takes a little time to look around.

Kyungsoo’s office is sparsely decorated. There are a few photos on some of the shelves on the left wall, but most of the space is still empty. He has two chairs in front of his desk and a small round table in the corner of his office with three chairs. The fourth one was beside Kyungsoo, waiting for Baekhyun to sit on it. 

“I just moved to this office. This is my first time having so much space. I really don’t know what I should do with it,” Kyungsoo says as he types his password.

“I'd keep it minimalistic. I think it suits you.” Baekhyun comments.

“You think so?”

“Yes. I might be wrong, but you look like a guy who only has what he needs and who will take good care of his belongings.”

“Do you have a superpower that lets you read people whenever you meet them for the first time?” 

Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo’s question. “No, but I’m observant, even if you don’t see me that way. It helps to have a general feeling of the people around you, especially in a workplace with a lot of cooperative work.”

Kyungsoo hums and pats the back of the chair beside him. Baekhyun sits down and scoots the chair a little closer to Kyungsoo’s desk.

They aren’t close enough to actually touch, but Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s body presence very close to his own. There's barely a centimeter between Baekhyun’s thigh and Kyungsoo’s. 

Kyungsoo starts showing Baekhyun the email provider they use and the chat function they use constantly.

“Don’t be surprised that you’ll have multiple chat groups with people around here. It will always depend who you're collaborating with. I’ll make sure you are added to the one that has the entire office team and the one with Sehun, Joohyun, me and you. As a warning, whenever Junmyeon has a slow day or moment, he will be in the chat talking nonsense. It doesn't happen often since he is extremely busy, but when it does a lot of people around here leave the chat and some of us with administrative access to it have to get them in again. I’ll appreciate it if you just ignore him instead of making me have to add you multiple times.”

“Does he make a lot of dad jokes?”

“All the time, he doesn't need to be not busy for that. How do you know he does dad jokes?”

“My second interview with—."

“Oh! I think he said something about one candidate laughing at his jokes.”

“I laugh when things get uncomfortable,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Well, Junmyeon thinks you love his jokes. I hope you can take the amount of dad jokes coming your way.”

“Oh no, that bad?”

“Very bad. Anyways, back to work, this is a function that everyone loves. Let's get to the heavy lifter programs.”

Kyungsoo goes slowly through the first two biggest programs that are used by the entire company. After that, Kyungsoo shows him some software Baekhyun won’t have to use but needs to know about, especially the document codes to save them correctly when sending stuff to the department Chanyeol works for.

“I heard you have a friend in this department, so I’m pretty sure he will make sure you have your documents coded correctly.”

“He will give me hell if I mess up with anything,” Baekhyun says. 

“Let’s take a lunch break before I keep overwhelming you with all of these different systems that we use. If you loved our break room, I’ll look forward to your reaction when you see our cafeteria.”

Kyungsoo stops by and asks Sehun and Joohyun if they want to grab lunch together. They make different affirmative noises, and they head down to the 5th floor. They pass a few empty meeting spaces before reaching glass double doors with the label _cafeteria_.

Baekhyun can hear the bustle of the people already inside.

When they enter the cafeteria, Baekhyun stares in awe. It isn't as big as his college cafeteria. Baekhyun can't imagine there's a bigger cafeteria than the one at his college, but this one comes pretty damn close. 

Baekhyun hears a snicker and it turns out to be Kyungsoo. It isn't a full smile, but Baekhyun likes it, even if Kyungsoo is laughing at him. 

“We definitely have a foodie here,” Kyungsoo says as he pushes Baekhyun further into the cafeteria by his shoulder.

“People weren't joking when they said the part they miss the most about this place is the cafeteria.” 

“You talk with past employees?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, people can leave comments about their work experience on the page where I found this job opportunity.”

“Ah, right. I forgot about that.”

“Seriously, Kyungsoo, how much do you know about the internet?” Sehun asks.

“You know I’m not a huge fan of the internet. I don’t get it,” Kyungsoo defends.

“Not everyone has to be a social media and internet guru like you,” Joohyun adds.

“It is not like you know more than he does.”

“I know enough.”

“Instagram is not enough.”

“Look who's talking.”

“Let’s go and eat before they try to reel us into their argument,” Kyungsoo says. 

Baekhyun nods and they both walk to place their order. A few minutes after the two of them sit down to eat, Sehun and Joohyun find their way over. 

“How have the first few hours working here been, Baekhyun?” Sehun asks.

“Interesting. A lot of information already. Some I already know, but I’m used to a different software so I have to get used to this new one. I’m pretty sure I’ll leave here overwhelmed and nursing a headache.” 

“In the first drawer on the right side of my desk, there are painkillers. You are more than welcome to grab as many as you need to, just don’t OD at work,” Joohyun offers.

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Don’t be surprised when you open the drawer and find an entire pharmacy in there,” Sehun says.

“Funny that you are the one that uses it the most out of everyone in the office.”

“I didn't say it was a bad thing. I just don’t want him to be surprised. We all are very thankful that you carry more than just vitamins,” Sehun says.

“Don’t let Junmyeon hear you say that or you won’t get any more,” Kyungsoo warns.

“Like you?”

“I did it on purpose, Sehun. I already take vitamins at home. There’s no use for me to take even more.”

“Well, vitamins can be expensive, so as long as he offers them, I’ll keep taking them.”

“Why don’t you ask him to adopt you?” Joohyun asks.

“Because I like and respect my family.”

“Okay, let’s eat and get back to work. You both are getting behind on your projects and soon I will have Jongin breathing down my neck.” Kyungsoo cuts the discussion between them.

“He loves smelling your neck.” 

“Sehun!” Joohyun yells.

“What? It's true.”

“It’s inappropriate. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. Sehun is really stressed and his sass level goes to unimaginable highs.” 

“It’s okay. Every company has their own rumors.” Baekhyun hopes his words appease them a little.

But the mood was already ruined. Sehun was silently fuming on his seat while finishing his meal. Joohyun was glaring daggers at Sehun and throwing worried glances to a silent Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sticks to finishing his own lunch without looking at anyone.

The rest of his day was painfully awkward. He could tell that Kyungsoo was trying his hardest to teach Baekhyun but Baekhyun could feel Kyungsoo’s overall aura shifted. It was confirmed when he was incredibly cold to Sehun when he came in to hand him a few folders.

Baekhyun sighed and prayed for the afternoon to go by swiftly. 

\------ 

“How about we take this part a little slower?” 

Baekhyun nods and sighs. “I don't know why I’m having so much trouble with this part of this program. I feel that it makes sense in my head when you explain it, but I can't do it by myself for some reason.” 

“I understand. More people than you would think have the same road block with this system. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“I’ll try, but I just can't shake the idea that I should already get it since I have done similar work.”

“But not in the same system. And I recognize that the order we go through for our projects is a little different. Really, Baekhyun, you are doing far better than I thought.”

“Really? I am really doing a good job? It doesn't feel like that for me.”

“Let’s do this. Here is a simple project I know you can do with those silly notes you have.” Kyungsoo hands Baekhyun a folder with a couple of paper clips in it.

“Hey! You have smiled and laughed plenty of times at my notes, but you can't deny it makes the information stick quicker.” 

“I sadly can't deny any of your words. That's why I know you’ll be able to do this without my help. Right now instead of more information, you need to accomplish something on your own.”

“You aren't giving me something super easy so I can feel a placebo effect of accomplishment?”

“Do I look like the kind of person who would give easy assignments?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I didn't think so. I’ll do my best.” Baekhyun says, grabbing the folder and walking to his office across the hallway. 

“You know you can come to me if you need help.”

“If I come, then I wouldn't feel accomplished.” Baekhyun yells from his desk as he types his credentials to get into his computer.

Baekhyun concentrates all of his will into this little project. He tries not to look at his notes a lot. He wants to be able to find the answers to his questions about the system using the system per se.

The project isn't so hard. He has done similar things when he was in college and for the couple of internships he did in between semesters. It's the damn software the company uses that's slowing Baekhyun's progress. Once Baekhyun figures the one thing that was blocking his progress, he flies through the assignment. Two and a half hours after Kyungsoo gave him the folder, Baekhyun is done. And he's pretty sure he figured out the part that he’s been struggling with that Kyungsoo had to explain multiple times already. More than accomplishment, Baekhyun feels a sense of victory over the software. 

Baekhyun saunters to Kyungsoo’s office and knocks on the door. Kyungsoo looks up from his computer screen and smiles when he sees who is at his door. Baekhyun shakes the folder and walks in. Kyungsoo looks at the clock on his wall and looks at Baekhyun in surprise.

“Already done?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun hands the folder to Kyungsoo and waits until he evaluates it.

“Wow, Baekhyun, I'm impressed with the time you managed to finnish this in, but I'm even more impressed with how you executed the project. I understood why Junmyeon hired you. You are really good at this,” Kyungsoo praises.

“Thank you!”

“I feel like I should give you a bigger project.”

“Hit me with it,” Baekhyun says.

“Has someone told you that the way you phrase things can have multiple interpretations?”

“All the time. Most of the time it comes naturally, I don’t see how it can be misinterpreted until I say it out loud. But sometimes I intend for it to be taken in many ways.”  
“I hope this is the time that there wasn't any intention behind it.”

“No, I didn't think the word through, so it came up completely naturally. If you literally hit me with a folder, I won’t hold it against you since it's my fault.”

“I won't do that, but give me ten minutes to gather the information for your next assignment. I don’t expect you to finish it before the end of your shift today. But I do hope you finish it before the end of the work week. Does that sound okay?”

“I imagine. I don’t know what exactly I’m gonna work on, but a couple of days should be fine for a good old newbie like me.”

“Sehun, can you come here?” Kyungsoo yells.

“Need anything?”

“Baekhyun just finished this project. Can you teach him who we give this to and where it can be dropped when the person is not there to receive it? I need to compile his next assignment.”

“Oh yeah! I was about to go there, too, so it works perfectly for me. Come on, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun takes the folder out of Kyungsoo’s hand and follows Sehun to the elevator. 

Back at his desk, Baekhyun finds a new folder with a sticky note. In neat handwriting were the instructions Kyungsoo laid out for him for this new project. Baekhyun turns towards Kyungsoo’s office and sees the door is closed. 

Baekhyun wonders why that could be when Kyungsoo has an open-door policy. This is the first time he has seen a door closed. Even Junmyeon’s office door remains open most of the time. 

“Junmyeon and Minseok are in there. When both come down, it means serious business. That’s why the door is closed,” Joohyun says.

“I wonder what it is this time?” Sehun says.

“This time?”

“Yeah, this company is getting bigger and bigger. I’m wondering if they are now thinking of an out-of-country expansion. That would mean more work for them and more work for us. Sometimes I feel this floor and the 10th floor are the ones carrying this company,” Sehun explains.

“Well, we are the ones producing everything. We may not have the creativity-related title, but without our work, none of the creative ideas will get done,” Joohyun says.

A silence settles for a few minutes and then all three go back to their own tasks. Baekhyun wants to get this training over so he can better help his team. Both of his teammates' desks are full of folders with projects they need to finish, review, start, approve, and so on. Baekhyun feels that his progress is too slow. And he knows his contribution to the team will make every task and project move faster. 

Baekhyun buckles down and opens the folder of his new task. He starts reading all the information and starts brainstorming a plan to tackle this new challenge. He wants to make Kyungsoo proud of spending his time training him and he wants to feel accomplished again.

Time flies by and Baekhyun doesn't realize it's time for him to go until someone knocks on his door. Leaning on the door frame is Chanyeol.

“You are really taking this job seriously.”

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s time to go home, Baekhyunnie. I bumped into Sehun and asked if you already left. He told me you were so focused on your work, you didn't hear them saying goodbye. I know how you are when you get in the zone. You’ll regret overworking yourself so I came to save you from yourself,” Chanyeol explains.

“I knew I hit the jackpot when I made you my best friend.”

“Yes, you did. I sadly got the short end of the stick.”

“Hey! I’m a pretty good damn friend to you,” Baekhyun protests as he saves all of his work and starts closing all of his tabs and systems.

He might have started using and figuring out on his own some software Kyungsoo said he will teach him later, but Baekhyun has a feeling that's the software he will need to make this project shine. Chanyeol walks inside his office and looks around.

“Is this his desk?” Chanyeol asks.

“You already saw his photo on his desk. I don’t know why you are asking me. Besides, isn't your soulmate a female?”

“You are right and what about that? This is a pretty good sized office for three people. It feels more spacious than mine.”

“Well, why are you checking out Sehun? I know you are a little more open, but didn't you say you will try to find her? And of course my office looks bigger when there are only three here and there’s more people in yours, plus it doesn't help that you are a giant. And what’s with such a dark office?”

“It doesn't mean I can’t look while I search for her. And, well, that’s the preference of half of the team and the ones with the seniority in the department. I don’t mind it as much as I thought I would.”

“Well, if it works for you, that’s great. I’m ready to go. I’m starving.”

“Let’s grab something to eat and maybe get a couple of beers,” Chanyeol suggests.

“Chicken and beer?” Baekhyun asks.

“Chicken and beer,” Chanyeol confirms.

Baekhyun almost jumps as he turns the light off in his office. He stops for a second when he sees the light of Kyungsoo’s office is still on. He vaguely remembers Minseok and Junmyeon walking out of Kyungsoo’s office, but the door remains closed.

“Chanyeol, I'll catch up to you at the lobby.” 

Chanyeol nods and heads to the elevator.

Baekhyun knocks on Kyungsoo's door and he hears a quiet "come in." Baekhyun opens the door to peek his head in.

“Hey, I’m about to leave and realized now you are the only one in the office, or at least this floor. Aren't you hungry?” 

Kyugsoo takes his glasses off and looks at Baekhyun and then at the window behind him. 

“It’s already night time.”

“Yup. It's a little past seven p.m.”

“Why are you leaving now? I remember telling you not to stay past your work time for this project.”

“I got carried away. Didn't realize how late it was until a friend came to bug me.”

“Are you then bugging me?”

“Sort of. Unless the deadline is today, whatever you are working on will be there tomorrow morning. It doesn't need food or rest, but you do.” Baekhyun says.

“Okay. I’ll shut everything down now.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“You don't have to wait for me, Baekhyun.”

“I want to make sure you actually walk out of this building. I have a feeling you got to this position with a lot of hard work and a little bit of workaholic tendencies.”

“Look who's talking.”

“I got carried away. That can happen when I'm really focused and enjoying what I'm doing.”

“Who says I’m not enjoying what I'm working on?”

“The stress lines in your face. Come on, stop arguing with me and close everything down. Don't forget to save all your work first.”

“Already done. Done. Done. Let’s go.”

When they arrive at the lobby, Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling as Baekhyun bids Kyungsoo goodnight before hurrying to meet his friend.

“Office romance already.”

“Oh shut up, Chanyeol, and let’s go eat.”

“I can do that.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol head for their favorite fried chicken place, surprised when they encounter some of their co-workers there. They greet each other and say their goodbyes at the same time since Baekhyun and Chanyeol are going in as they are coming out.

“How much do you wanna bet they think there’s something between us?” Chanyeol says.

“You’re a little late, Chanyeol. I’ve been asked already.”

“Really? This is the first time some of our co-workers have seen us together.”

“I don't know, man, but I got asked already.”

“By who?”

“Sehun. He asked in front of you.”

“Oh right. I forgot.”

“Or you didn't hear it because you were looking at him. I told him that we are childhood friends only. I wonder if he has ever seen soulmates in real life. We are far from that.”

“Yeah. We totally give off sibling vibes.”

“Agreed.”

Their order comes in and they slow down the conversation in favor of devouring the plates of chicken and gulping the beers. 

Once they're full and the tab is paid (by Chanyeol, of course), they head to the nearest bus stop. Being childhood friends means they were neighbors, too. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s parents still live in the same place. When they entered the same college, they roomed together. During their last year, they started to look for places to live after graduation. 

At this time they had a serious talk about the type of future they would like to build, which ended up with them agreeing to find places to live on their own but close enough that they could still hang out together and call themselves neighbors. They ended up living in the same building, Chanyeol is three floors above Baekhyun. 

That's how close he and Chanyeol are. Sometimes Baekhyun can understand why people would think they could be soulmates since they are really close, but between them there is not that romantic nor sexual spark. There’s no attraction between them. Some people would point out that their closeness could bring them trouble with each other's soulmates but Baekhyun believes the opposite. He has a feeling their soulmates will understand their family and friendship history and will respect and like that they have a strong bond with another person. 

Happy to be home, Baekhyun shakes his head and stops rolling over those thoughts he had put to rest a long time ago for himself and the people around him. He starts to get ready for bed while his laptop boots up and his game loads. 

\------ 

Now that Baekhyun is more comfortable with all the different systems he needs to use within the company, he has officially graduated from spending almost all of his time with Kyungsoo to spending almost all of his time by himself. Baekhyun is looking forward to all the challenges that will come his way, but he seriously misses spending time with Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun hates to admit that he’s a little obsessed with Kyungsoo’s smile and laughter. And the lack of interaction between them is making him a little grumpy. 

“Maybe we should suggest Kyungsoo should move your desk to his office,” Sehun teases.

Baekhyun ignores the jab. He's gotten used to his teammate's teasing. It seems it's his way to communicate with people. Baekhyun’s surprised that not a lot of people seem to get mad at him. Maybe being the youngest in the office and being so darn cute when it counts helps appease everyone’s anger. 

“Maybe we should help you transfer to the 8th floor where your crush works,” Joohyun says.

“I don’t have a crush,” Sehun refutes.

“You blush every time we bump into him. If that's not a crush, then what is it?”

“My soulmate?”

Baekhyun’s neck pops at how quickly he looks towards Sehun. 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. Last weekend me and the guys on the 9th went for a few rounds of drinks and ended up in the Han river. Drunk me thought it was a good idea to strip down and have a swim. My friends stopped me but in the chaos of getting my stupid drunk self in the car, my favorite work shirt got lost. Two days later, he was wearing it here.”

“He could have bought the same shirt,” Joohyun says

“That’s true, but my mom got me into the habit of sewing my inititals onto my clothes somewhere discreet enough. That shirt has my initials on the part where you can put cufflinks on the sleeves", and so does the one he was wearing.” 

Silence settles between them.

“Are you going to present yourself?”

“No. I’m thinking of wearing something of his on Friday since we can be more casual. I have no work clothes from him. I might wear something I know is very exclusive and is not in stores anymore. He either will try to buy it from me or ask me if that was something my soulmate lost a few years ago.”

“It would be a lot easier to just ask him.”

“You haven’t met your soulmate. I’d like to see you going up to them and straight up asking.”

“When I find him, I’ll make sure you are around to see me going up to him and asking him.”

“How do you know that it’s a guy?”

“The cologne in the clothes that he lost and the partial poems or songs he writes.”

“Your soulmate is a writer?’ Baekhyun asks.

“I think he writes songs or maybe he is a composer. Sometimes I think he writes music more than lyrics but I have ended up with hundreds of pieces of paper with both words and music notes.” 

“Interesting.”

“I know I’ll have found him because what I have lost are things he can’t use, unless he is into girls clothes, sunglasses, and a bunch of girly crap.”

“Well, at least you both have things from your soulmates. I have so little, I have no idea if my soulmate is a he or a she.”

“Oooooh, you got one of the careful ones. That sounds like you’ll have a Kyungsoo in your life. I bet that man hasn't lost a single thing in his life. Probably his mate thinks he or she doesn't have a partner for life,” Sehun says.

“That sounds cruel,” Baekhyun says.

“What sounds cruel?” Kyungsoo steps inside the room.

“The possibility that you haven't lost a single thing in your life and your soulmate has been living with the idea that he or she doesn't have a soulmate,” Baekhyun says.

“Baekhyun!” both of his co-workers yell.

“Someone should tell him so he can start losing things and clueing his poor soulmate in.”

“I have lost a few things. But you might be right, Baekhyun. I have a lot of things from mine, I should start losing things on purpose so my soulmate knows he or she is not alone in this world.”

“When you meet your soulmate before you’re sixty, I’ll be waiting for a thank-you letter.” Baekhyun informs him. 

Kyungsoo smiles and drops five files on Baekhyun’s desk.

“I’ll make a note of that, now get to work and leave my soulmate business alone.”

Baekhyun leans back and makes a motion of zipping his lips closed. 

“I’ll finish revising the last two folders that were on my desk. Once I’m done, please someone take it to the 11th floor.”

“Yes sir,” all three replied.

“You guys are funny.” Kyungsoo says before turning around towards his office.

Baekhyun pats his new five folders and sighs. He gives himself a small pep talk and goes for it. 

Baekhyun is stretching his body when someone clears their throat. Baekhyun gets startled and freezes mid-stretch. Kyungsoo is standing under the door frame of his office.

“You vibrate when you get scared.”

“I’ve been made aware of that, too.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Kyungsoo says as he walks in.

Baekhyun looks around and sees that he is the only one left from his team and it looks to be night time already. The right bottom corner of his computer screen reads 8:00 p.m.

“How does time keep slipping away this fast and I don’t even feel it?”

“Your body feels it as soon as you stand up. What’s keeping you here?” Kyungsoo says, coming closer to Baekhyun’s desk.

“I keep getting an error when I’m trying to load this document. I’ve troubleshooted many times and I keep getting the same error.”

“Let me see.”

Baekhyun shows Kyungsoo what he is doing that gets him the error. Kyungsoo smiles and slightly slaps Baekhyun’s hand off the mouse.

“I can’t believe they did not run this upgrade for you already. The company that made this program had to make an upgrade to stop this error for us. It seems that they had a bug that we were unaware of until we started having problems. This was months ago, though, you should have the updated version and not the buggy one. I’ll have to give IT a heads up that they might be loading the older version for our new staff.”

“I’m glad that it’s not me being a stupid person.”

“Baekhyun, you are far from stupid. Stop talking badly about yourself,” Kyungsoo says 

Baekhyun finishes loading the documents and feels Kyungsoo looking around his space. 

Baekhyun started bringing things to the office to make it more his own and more of a happy upbeat place for him. There are a few photos of his family and friends. A lot of the photos had Chanyeol in it. 

“Who is this?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun turns and looks at one of the few pictures he brought that has him and Chanyeol alone. This one was one fall during their highschool years. They were supposed to wear their matching hoodies but young Baekhyun was very forgetful as a result of his impatience. In the photo, Chanyeol is wearing the hoodie while Baekhyun is suffering in the cold with just his white shirt.

“That's my best friend, Chanyeol. He works here, too.” 

“I feel like I have seen that hoodie before.” Kyungsoo says.

“It was huge at that time. A lot of people had them. I sadly misplaced mine on that day and couldn't wear it for the photo.” Baekhyun says, but he has a feeling Kyungsoo isn't paying attention to his words.

Before Baekhyun turns towards his desk, he sees something like recognition pass over Kyungsoo's eyes. 

“Baekhyun, I gotta go. You better be going home in the next three minutes. I better see you walking out of the lobby by the time I drive by,” Kyungsoo says as he rushes out of Baekhyun’s office.

Baekhyun stares in confusion as Kyungsoo runs off. Baekhyun looks at the picture they discussed and wonders what about it made Kyungsoo leave in such a hurry.

\-------- 

A few weeks later, Baekhyun found himself at work at 9pm because of an out of nowhere deadline. He was turning the lights off when Kyungsoo stepped out of his own office.

“Finally done?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes, thank the universe, yes.”

“I’m sorry they changed the dates on you.”

“It’s okay. I know those things can happen. Once I recovered from my shock and the little anxiety it caused me, I was able to fly through everything without many hiccups.”

“That’s good. You deserve a drink.

"Right now what I want is good food and a hot shower."

"I can help with the food part. You'll have to wait until you are back home to shower." Kyungsoo says.

"Are you offering to buy me food?"

"Yes, come one. You’ve certainly earned it. I didn't know the deadline change affected you so much. Next time, tell us—not only myself but Sehun and Joohyun are there to help you, too."

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that whenever it happens again."

"Whenever?"

"Oh, I know it will happen again. It’s just a matter of time."

"Well, I hope you remember we are here to help you when you are struggling or drowning in deadlines," Kyungsoo says as he unlocks his car.

“Look at you and your shiny, clean car.” 

“It’s nothing to brag about. It’s just a comfortable sedan car with a good gas mileage.”

“I bet you research for months before settling on a car.”

“I didn't settle on a car. I settled on several brands and then started looking based on my budget.”

“You have your life together Kyungsoo. You are definitely a goal for me.”

“You and your weirdly-phrased sentences.”

“What?” Baekhyun asks as he pulls his seatbelt and Kyungsoo drives them out of the parking lot and into the bustling city streets.

“I am your goal? If I didn't already know what you are trying to express, I would think that you are trying to hit on me.” 

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m not hitting on you, Kyungsoo. I have no interest in anyone that is not my soulmate.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I may be the only one in our generation that is waiting to experience everything with their soulmate.”

“So you haven't been in love?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head

“You haven't dated anyone?”

Baekhyun shakes his head again as Kyungsoo pulls into the parking lot of a cozy looking restaurant.

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Sadly, yes. It was a dare and I didn’t like it. I felt like I was betraying my soulmate,” Baekhyun says after he steps out of Kyungsoo’s car.

"Kyungsoo, nice seeing you here not alone. I imagine the usual spot will be okay," the host says looking at Baekhyun and then at Kyungsoo.

"Same spot is completely fine," Kyungsoo affirms.

"You are a regular and he insinuated you always come alone. Is this a place you were going to show your soulmate, and I'm taking that from him or her?" 

"Don't be so dramatic, Baek. Yes, I'm a regular and yes, I come mostly by myself, but I have come here plenty of times with my friends."

They sit down and Baekhyun visibly calms down. 

"I just don't want to spoil anything you would like to do specifically with your soulmate. I know I would be mad and sad if something like that happens to me."

“I’m surprised that you are waiting,” Kyungsoo says when they get their food.

“Why?”

“You are so outgoing, so friendly, very flirty even when you don’t mean it. I would imagine that you would like to experience more of life before settling with your soulmate.”

“Maybe because I don’t see it as settling. I see it as a new phase I’ll get to experience and discover with my person. Are you experiencing life before you meet your soulmate?”

“No. Well, I mean; I attempted to, but it didn't work. Too many mind games, pushing and pulling, aimlessly waiting, etc. I didn't like it at all. I find romance very hard.”

“Really? Maybe it would be different with your soulmate.”

“Maybe.”

“That's why you have to lose more things. Give the boy or the girl some clues.” Baekhyun slaps Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt." 

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. I didn't know you were so fragile," Baekhyun teases.

"I'm not, but you can hit pretty hard. And I can complain even if it doesn't hurt."

"That's true; okay. Complain away."

"I don't have anything to complain about at the moment," Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun takes a big breath. Then he tells Kyungsoo a long list of stupid little silly things he wants to complain about. The last few complaints brought some laughter to both of them, dying down just as their waitress comes over to take their order. When she leaves, it’s silent for a few minutes.

“Are you really that good at not losing your things, or did you do it on purpose to your poor soulmate?”

“What kind of question is that, Baekhyun? You make it sound like I’m torturing my soulmate by taking good care of my belongings.”

“You just don’t understand.”

“And you do?”

“Yes, I do,” Baekhyun says. “I know what it is to have barely anything of your soulmate. It’s infuriating and sometimes, if you think about it too much, it hurts.”

“Baek—” 

Baekhyun stops Kyungsoo mid-word. “I need no pity. I’m just telling you so you have an insight of what your soulmate might be feeling. It really sucks when I think about all the things I lost that my soulmate has and look at the stupid box I have of my soulmate things. I have so few things that it’s not much bigger than a shoe box. My soulmate has my favorite hoodie with so many memories attached that I can share with him or her, but I bet I have not a single favorite item of my soulmate’s.”

“I’m so sorry, Baek.”

“My situation is not your fault, but you should correct your soulmates situation," Baekhyun says. 

“I get it. I’ll try," Kyungsoo says as their waitress comes in with their beverage.

“Do you have any friends, Kyungsoo?”

“Wow, you and your questions. Do I look like a loner?”

“Sometimes.”

“Ever honest. I do. Actually, Junmyeon is a college friend and my childhood friends live and work in the city, so we meet up twice a month. We make a lot of effort to meet each other now that two out of five in my friend group are married and have young kids.”

“Oh wow, you have friends that are dads. How old are you?”

“I'm the same age as you, brat. They met their soulmates in the first semester of college. The rest of us haven't been so lucky. ”

“Well, I know why you haven't met yours, Mr. I-take-care-of-my-belongings.”

“Would you stop, Baek?”

“Maybe. I’m so waiting for a thank-you basket whenever you finally meet your soulmate.”

“Sit down to wait, you doofus.” 

Their waitress came with a tray filled with their food order.

“I’ll lay on a bed if I have to,” Baekhyun says after the waitress left.

“You and your brain-to-mouth sentences. Do you even have a filter? Do you think through your words?”

“Sometimes yes and sometimes no. It's fun jumping back and forth. Keeps the people around me on edge.”

“On edge is an understatement.” 

“It keeps things fun,” Baekhyun says while chewing his burger.

“Are you sure everyone thinks the same?” Kyungsoo replies before sipping on his soda.

“Aren't you having fun, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks looking directly at Kyungsoo’s eyes. Baekhyun hopes his question meets an affirmative response.

“I'm slowly getting used to you, so it’s fun. But for anyone that doesn't know you, it might be jarring or intimidating.”

“I never thought someone would think I’m intimidating,” Baekhyun mumbles, his mouth full of food.

“You aren't, physically, but your personality can be a bit much. You are definitely an acquired taste.”

“That’s fine by me,” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“Okay.” 

Silence settles once more as they eat. Baekhyun likes that the silent moments between him and Kyungsoo aren't heavy with awkwardness. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to ask Kyungsoo question after question.

“So if you would have to choose an item to lose so it would get to your soulmate, which one would be?”

“I need to think that over.”

“Really? Nothing came up as soon as I asked the question?”

“Well, there’s a book I would like for my soulmate to have but I read it often and I noted the margins. At this point I think I will give them the book once we meet.”

“Why not now?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you know but don't want to admit the reason.”

“Do _you_ have an item you will like to give your soulmate but can’t?” Kyungsoo asks.

“My lyric notebook.”

“You write songs?”

“Why do you sound so surprised? Yes, I do. When my music teacher realized I had a good voice at the last portion of elementary school, she made sure I auditioned for the choir at my middle school. My middle school choir teacher was the band teacher, too, so Chanyeol and I started learning about music composition and writing lyrics. Chanyeol is very into instruments so he was really good with composing music. I’m such a dramatic person that I ended up with great-sounding songs, words-wise.”

“I can see that. You do have a way with written words. Your project's explanation always sounds so exciting even though the reality is boring.”

“Thank you. In high school, we were way into it. We were in an indie band. Chanyeol played the drums, I sang and we both composed, wrote and produced the songs the band played.”

“Was it a rock band?”

“No, it was more on the pop rock side with some alternative style songs thrown into the mix. I don’t have the voice for a rock band.”

“Interesting. Well if you guys make a comeback I hope you remember to invite all of your friends, including me." Kyungsoo says.

“Are we friends now?” Baekhyun asks.

“Aren't we?”

“I’d like that. You are really nice and fun to be around. A very different fun compared to Chanyeol or any of my other friends.”

“A different kind?”

“Yes, a more chill, calmer kind of fun. I like it!”

“I like your company, too. It’s full of surprises and extremely entertaining.”

“Now you can’t go back to your boring life after tasting me.”

“That I bet was on purpose.”

“A little. But it is true! The boring part, not the tasting me part.”

“I understood what you meant. The more I'm exposed to you the more I understand you.”

“‘Exposed to me,’ that sounded weirdly kinky.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo scolds .

Baekhyun throws his arms up. "You said it, not me. It seems that my unfiltered talk is rubbing off on you."

"I'm afraid what extended time around you will turn me into." 

"Oh Kyungsoo, I don't think I will have that much influence on your character."

"I know, I'm just teasing you," Kyungsoo clarifies.

Baekhyun nods and smiles. He yawns a few times while they’re finishing their meal. When the bill comes, Baekhyun tries to pay for his part but Kyungsoo doesn't let him.

"I told you it was my treat."

"Next time, I'm paying," Baekhyun says without thinking.

"So there's gonna be a next time?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Of course, unless you don't like the idea of eating with me again." 

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking there could be another time. Thank you for voicing it out loud Baek." 

Baekhyun smiles in response.

"You can drop me at the train station near our office and I can get to my apartment from there," Baekhyun says when they get back to Kyungsoo’s car.

“Where do you live? Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun tells him his address.

"That's on my way home,” Kyungsoo says. “I can drop you off at your apartment complex. Jump in." 

"Oh! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol calls as soon as Baekhyun steps out of Kyungsoo's car in front of their apartment building.

"What are you doing out this late at night?" Baekhyun asks.

"Why are you just coming home this late?" Chanyeol asks in return.

"I was finishing a deadline and Kyungsoo here offered to feed me," Baekhyun explains.

Chanyeol bows down to be able to see Kyungsoo through the passenger's window and waves at him. 

"I hope your wallet didn’t suffer that much. Baekhyunnie here can eat a lot if he wants to," Chanyeol says to a wide-eyed Kyungsoo.

"Stop scaring everyone away." Baekhyun hits Chanyeol's shoulder. "Don't mind his words, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo looks between him and Chanyeol with a confused expression."Thank you for the ride home. Drive carefully and have a good night's sleep."

Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's arms to turn him towards the apartment complex.

"You haven’t answered my question," Baekhyun says.

"I went out for ice cream. I even got your favorite," Chanyeol says.

"Oh, you are a lifesaver. I didn't know I needed this." Baekhyun grabs his ice cream.

"I always know what you need, Baekhyun." Chanyeol says and the skid of wheels startles them from their conversation.

When they turn towards the noise, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo's car driving rapidly away from them.

\-------- 

A few days later, Baekhyun is hanging out with Chanyeol at his apartment. It has been a while since they were able to do this. Unlike Baekhyun’s team, Chanyeol’s team tends to work extra hours during the weekend. 

“I don't understand why we have to work on the weekends.” 

Baekhyun grabs the beer Chanyeol offers him. He doesn't drink beer frequently, being more into cocktails, but that’s what Chanyeol has in his apartment. 

“Why can’t they schedule their time better? Do you know what it feels like to be ahead when you don’t need to be? Because I do.” 

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol ramble about work. He knows his friend has been very stressed with the way his team handles their workload. Sometimes Baekhyun hopes his projects will land on Chanyeol’s desk because he knows his friend is efficient. He knows Chanyeol loves having his weekends off and works extremely hard during the week to make sure his weekends are free.

That’s why Baekhyun makes sure to leave his weekend open for anything his best friend wants to do. And that’s how he finds himself comfortably laying out on Chanyeol’s couch waiting for his friend to start the series they’ve been waiting to watch together. 

Chanyeol gets comfortable within the space Baekhyun has left for him and hits play.

“So, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says as the opening credits start.

Baekhyun hums, not really paying attention to his friend's words.

“Is he just your supervisor or is he something more?” 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, giving Chanyeol a sidelong glance.“What are you talking about?”

“You know, your and Kyungsoo’s relationship.”

“My and Kyungsoo’s relationship? You know he is my supervisor and somewhat of a friend. What brings this question up, Chanyeol?”

“I don’t know. It looks like more.”  
“Hit the pause button, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sits right up.“Explain what you mean.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Hyun. You know I don’t care if now you want to try dating other people that aren’t your soulmate.”

“Hold up, Park Chanyeol. I’m not dating anyone.”

“Really? Cause you know I’m not gonna judge you.”  
“I know you are not going to judge me but I’m not hiding or lying. I am not dating anyone. Does it look like me and Kyungsoo are that close? Because I don’t see it.”

“Well, it's more like what I saw him wearing rather than seeing you guys interact.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I was walking around my sister’s neighborhood after all the food I ate last Sunday, when I saw Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, he had your hoodie.” 

Baekhyun doesn't let that alarm him. He had lost many hoodies that were highly popular, but he never lost hoodies by lending them out. And he and Kyungsoo aren’t close enough to start sharing clothes even though Baekhyun hated to admit that the image of him and Kyungsoo wearing each other’s clothes made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Chanyeol, are you sure it was my hoodie? I haven’t lent out any of my clothes to anyone, let alone to my supervisor.”

“Well, I know your things. I’m pretty sure it was your hoodie. He looked almost exactly how you look in it. Tiny, comfortable and adorable.”

“And that’s your criteria for claiming he is wearing my hoodie?”

“Again, Baekhyun, I know your things. I can recognize every piece of clothing you’ve owned and currently —” Chanyeol stops talking and stares into space.

Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to finish his sentence but nothing comes. Chanyeol is still starring and Baekhyun is getting a little weirded out. He waves his hand in front of Chanyeol's face but it doesn't bring his friend back to reality. It’s only when Baekhyun shakes Chanyeol’s shoulder that his friend comes out of his stupor and looks at Baekhyun.

“What were you saying?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol looks at him in what feels like a mixture of confusion and surprise. “I just mean that I’ve been around you for so long that I know what is yours and what is not. But you might be right, he might have bought it since it is a popular brand and he might be into big clothing like you, weirdo.” Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun lightly by the shoulder  
Chanyeol hits the play button and they continue to watch their series together, but something in the back of Baekhyun’s head tells him that Chanyeol omitted something. He just doesn't know if what he omitted is of any importance. He doesn't want to press his friend and then make himself uncomfortable at work. So Baekhyun tucks that thought in the farthest part of his brain and ignores it. 

\------- 

"Another late night?" 

Baekhyun startles when Kyungsoo's voice breaks his concentration. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Kyungsoo asks. 

Baekhyun looks at the pile of papers and folders around his desk and on top of the chair he took from Sehun and Joohyun when they walked out of the office hours ago.

"Oh no, you've been here longer than I've been. It would be too much of me to ask for your help." Baekhyun goes back to typing furiously.

"Just accept my help," Kyungsoo says.

He leaves his jacket and bag on the closest table to him. Then Kyungsoo rolls his sleeves a little pass his elbows and Baekhyun swallows. 

"What can I do while you finish typing there?" 

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo for too long. Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow in question and Baekhyun starts to look around until he finds a pile of papers that needs compiling. 

"That pile." Baekhyun points at Joohyun’s chair that he pulls towards the middle of the office. "Pages are in order but every ten pages needs to be in a folder. You can start with that." 

They work without talking for a while, the click of Baekyun's keyboard the only sound in the office. Baekhyun has to force himself to really concentrate on this last page he’s writing. Every so often he can feel Kyungsoo staring at him. Baekhyun is almost self-conscious of how he looks, but he’s stressed and with a gigantic deadline looming over him. If Kyungsoo doesn't like that he loosened up his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, pushed his sleeves back and his hair iss disheveled from how many times Baekhyun ran his fingers through it in frustration, he can wait until the next work day to reprimand him.

Baekhyun hits save and sends the document to print before running to the print room to grab the last papers he needs to write. Now what remained was compiling everything and having it ready for him to take it down tomorrow morning. 

When Baekhyun comes back with the printed papers, Kyungsoo has finished the pile he’d assigned him to compile. 

"What's next?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Compiling and more compiling. Everything is in order but nothing is in the folders. In that pile, every eight pages goes to a folder." Baekhyun points at Sehun's chair and Kyungsoo nods and gets to work on it.

Baekhyun sets the main folder aside before tackling the closest pile to him. 

"How long have you been friends with Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo asks

"Since we were babies. Our parents were neighbors before we were born and they had us in the same year with just a few months of difference. We both were loud, bright, kids so it became natural for us to befriend each other." 

"So you know everything there is to know about each other."

"And maybe the things we wish we didn't know about each other, too."

"Like what?"  
Baekhyun ponders for a few seconds, thinking about what he could share that won't get him killed.

"Chanyeol always disliked his girlfriends wearing a hoodie that I had, too. We went through a long phase of buying the same hoodies and wearing them at the same time. That's probably why everyone thought we were soulmates." Baekhyun smiles as he remembers those years. "You would think he didn’t like it because it was our friendship hoodie, but the reality that he has never been able to say it out loud is that he didn't want anyone to think his girlfriend was mine. That would have bothered me and he knows it. He just uses the easiest excuse and the one that generally pleased his girlfriends."

"How you know that is his true reason?"

"Because sometimes I think I know him better than I know myself."

"Has he only dated girls?"

"Chanyeol? Yeah, he’s not afraid to say when he finds a man attractive, but he has never been romantically involved with one. I don't think he has even been physically involved with one, either."

"Does it bother you that he has dated people that aren't his soulmate?"

"No, it's his life and his own mess to deal with."

"Really? You don’t sound so invested in his soulmate’s life as you are with mine?" 

Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo's question "No. I don't need to or want to. He doesn’t need my help. He has a good idea who his soulmate is, scratch that, I think he knows who his soulmate is and he’s just trying to find the best time to present himself." 

"I'm done with this. Any other piles to sort through?" 

Baekhyun nods and points with his chin to the pile on the opposite side of were he is. "That one is every twelve pages. Once that’s done, can you stack them here? It should be the eight pages folder, then the twelve pages folder and the last one should be the first pile of folders you did of ten pages."

"Okay!" 

Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo’s enthusiasm. Fifteen minutes later, Kyungsoo is picking his jacket and bag while Baekhyun shuts everything down. They quickly put the chairs where they belong before they walk out of the office.

"Let me buy you a drink. You look like you need it," Kyungsoo says 

"Ah, I really want to take a shower and get into comfy clothes. The offer sounds really good but I can't be in this suit for another minute."

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night, then?" Kyungsoo asks.

"No, I don't. As long is a place I don't have to dress up, I’m okay with it."

Kyungsoo laughs. "I'll text you the address and time. Now, let’s get you home."

"I can get the bus or the subway," Baekhyun says.

"I know, but let a friend take your overworked body home." Kyungsoo wraps his arm around Baekhyun's and pulls him to his car.

\------ 

"You look comfortable," Kyungsoo greets Baekhyun as soon as he enters the small bar.

"I am. This is one of my softest hoodies." Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun and leads him to their table.

"It looks really soft. I bet my soulmate would like this type of hoodie like you."

"Whenever you decide to throw the person a bone I'll be happy to tell him or her where I bought it."

Kyungsoo laughs. "I meant to tell you that your hoodie is super big on you. It looks like you are taking the hoodie that was for someone who is like six feet tall. I bet my soulmate is super tall or has a bigger body built than me by the size of hoodies I have from him.”

“How do you know that is a guy? Girls love to wear big hoodies, too.”

“The smell on the clothes is from a brand of perfume for men and my soulmate lost a pair of undies. I threw those to the trash and I would like to never know how the heck he lost his underwear.”

“I think you really wanna know. And it could be many ways that aren't sexual. Take me for example. I lost mine during college when we went camping and my friends thought skinny dipping in the lake was a good idea. But my older brother, who came with us as the guardian to make sure we will be alive even though we were adults already, decided to hide our clothes. By the time it was light out again, we all gave up on finding our clothes when we were already in our pjs and looking forward to going back to civilization.”

“I don’t think everyone lives as an exciting life as you do, Baekhyun.”

“Hey, I had fun growing up and being stupid with my friends. I felt I wouldn’t meet my soulmate early on so I just focused on growing and deepening my friendships.”

“That’s good,” Kyungsoo laughs 

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo for a few minutes without saying a word. He just looks at him.

"Do I have anything on my face?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Do you know you have a joyful laugh?” 

Kyungsoo sobers up quickly at Baekhyun's words. “How do you come up with comments completely out of nowhere? No, no one has ever said that to me.”

“Probably they haven't gotten over the shock of how big and round your eyes are.”

“Are you dissing me?”

“No. I'm just stating facts. Or maybe you don’t laugh very much around people, which, if that's the case, that is such a bummer.”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo's comeback. He would surely say something. Baekhyun hopes he doesn't get hung up on his comment about his eyes. He starts to look for ways to apologize when Kyungsoo speaks.

“I don’t think I laugh as much as I do when I’m around you.”

Baekhyun breathes a little lighter. “See! I'm fun to be around.” Baekhyun gulps half of his beer, suddenly feeling thirsty. 

“I know. I'm not denying it, Baek.”

“Okay. I just want you to be sure that I’m plenty of fun to be around,” Baekhyun says.

"I feel that you would try your hardest to make anyone have fun around you." 

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, Baek. Maybe because you enjoy light, fun atmospheres. Even when you are struggling you don't let that affect your mood too much. No matter when I pass or enter the office, every time I interact with you, there is always a bright vibe coming from you." 

Baekhyun smiles softly at Kyungsoo and blinks twice at the overwhelming feeling of wanting to hug Kyungsoo. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Baek."

"I feel like I do. And have you realized that you gave me a nickname?”

“I gave you what?”

“You have a nickname for me and have been using it for a while. Not only now but in past conversations.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do. You keep calling me Baek.”

“Do I?” 

Baekhyun nods and Kyungsoo stares in shock

“Should I not do it?”

“Oh, no, you can keep it up. I like it. No one calls me Baek. It’s usually Baekhyunnie or Hyunnie or Hyun. It’s different.”

“I feel like I should apologize for not even asking permission. How absentminded can I be?” 

Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo's hand “It’s fine, Kyungsoo. Hey, if you want me to, I can come up with a nickname for you.”

“Oh, no, that’s not a good idea.”

“Yes, it is. I think Soo is a good one.”

“Soo?”

“Yes, the last part of your name. It sounds cute and sweet, too.”

“I would need to hear it to see if I like it.”

“I’m sure you’ll like it, Soo. It rolls out very easily and is not as harsh as saying Kyungsoo.”

“Hmm, not bad. I might just need to get used to it.”

“I’ll try to say it a lot so you can get used to it, Soo.”

“Just don't force it, Baek. No need to add Soo any time you say something to me.”

“I’ll make sure I’ll use the nickname in a very natural way. It will sound like I have called you that way your entire life.” 

Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun and rubs his chest, right over his heart. An hour passes by just talking and drinking, when Baekhyun leans back. 

"Are you okay, Baek?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun cocks his head. “Looks like nothing bothers you. Not even alcohol. I feel so bad for your soulmate.”

“Hey, you make me sound like I’m going to be the worst soulmate ever.”

“Well, Soo, you aren't going to be the worst, but you will be a headache to your soulmate.”

“Why?”

“Because you are almost unreadable. Well, not to me. I get you, Soo.”

“I’m sure my soulmate will get me, too.”

“I gotta make sure to spill everything about you to your soulmate.”

“Baek, it’s not like you know my entire life.”

“But I could and I will, eventually. I have more chances to really understand and learn you than you do of finding your soulmate,” Baekhyun laughs.

“If you are so smart about it, why isn't your soulmate here? And it seems that we need to stop drinking." Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun beer away from him. Baekhyun glares at him.

“Because he or she was such an ass that can’t even lose their shit so I can have it and learn about them. How many times do I have to tell you this? This is why I’m trying to help you.” Baekhyun lets his frustration surface. 

“I don't think I’ll need much help.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I think—and this is guessing still—my soulmate is closer to me than I could’ve imagined. So I might meet him before you learn everything about me.” 

Baekhyun stares in surprise and takes a painful breath. “I doubt it.” Baekhyun tries to tell his heart to not wish for it to be a bust.

“Why?”

“How do you know he is close to you? Most of your time is spend at work. Wait, is he working at our company?” 

“Calm down, Baek. I'm pretty sure he works at our company because I saw something that clued me in.” 

Baekhyun doesn't know what to think about that. What could have clued Kyungsoo in? Kyungsoo mostly spends his time on their floor unless he goes to the 11th floor. 

“That’s great! How are you planning to confirm if that person is indeed your soulmate?” Baekhyun forces himself to perk up and ignores the small ache in his heart.

“I don’t know, Baek. I’ll think of something when we finish this deadline.” 

“I’ll make sure you do so, or you will use the next deadline as an excuse.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, Soo. Sometimes I feel you might be scared to find out who your soulmate is.”

"That's not nice nor fair." 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "I apologize. I may be projecting too much of my own resentment onto you. I'm sorry, Soo. Take all the time you need." Baekhyun sobers up.

Yes, this is why he is feeling this sense of dread and ache. Baekhyun is projecting too much unto Kyungsoo. Heck, he feels like he might be jealous that Kyungsoo is closer to meeting his soulmate and here he is with absolutely no idea who his soulmate is. Kyungsoo pushes his beer closer and Baekhyun looks at him. Kyungsoo grabs his own beer, holds it up and cocks his eyebrow at Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabs his beer and holds it up, too. 

"To finding our soulmates sooner rather than later," Kyungsoo says and taps his beer bottle with Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun smiles and drinks. decides not to say anything. He feels his heart is too heavy to come up with a comment. Baekhyun's minds start to look for a way to cut their drinking night short when his phone starts vibrating. His best friend's name blinks at him and Baekhyun thanks the universe for such a great best friend. 

"Yeol," Baekhyun yells and through the corner of his eyes Kyungsoo perks up. 

"Why are you screaming?" Chanyeol replies.

"Because it's kind of loud here."

"It is not that loud, but you might be drunk if you think it is loud. Are you able to even walk?"

"I think so. I haven’t moved from this comfortable chair so I'm not sure."

"Text me the address."

"You coming to hang out with us?"

"No, you doofus. I'm picking you up. If whoever you are with hasn't cut you from drinking I'm the one who is going to do that for you."

"You are such a party pooper."

"Just send me the address." Chanyeol hangs up and Baekhyun starts typing a text message.

"Is Chanyeol coming here?" Kyungsoo timidly asks.

"He is coming to pick me up."

"Why? I can take you back home." 

Baekhyun looks from the screen of his phone to Kyungsoo. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not."

"Maybe offended?"

"Why would I be offended?"

"Because my best friend is picking me up instead of you driving me back home."

"I'm not offended. I just find it unnecessary for him to pick you up while I'm here very capable to take you safely back home. Are you sure you guys are only best friends?"

"Oh my God, not you, too. We’re best friends, there's nothing else between us. I'm a hundred percent sure we aren't soulmates. He just being a great best friend to firmly show me he lucked out when he made me his best friend and I won the lottery with him."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"It is better than it sounds, plus it’s true I did won the lottery with him as a best friend."

"Have you ever thought what it would be like if you guys were soulmates to each other?" 

Baekhyun shivers at Kyungsoo's questions. "I get the chills even if I think about it for one second. We are not meant to be that for each other." 

"We are not meant to be what to each other?" Chanyeol's deep voice startles Baekhyun. He pats Baekhyun shoulder and bows to Kyungsoo. 

"Soulmates to each other," Baekhyun says after he finishes his beer.

"Oh, no, that would have been a mess. Come on, Baekhyunnie, stand up and see how drunk you really are." 

"You know, I could have driven Baekhyun back home," Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun stands up. 

Chanyeol, being the tallest of the three, hadn’t needed Baekhyun to move to look at Kyungsoo who was still sitting down. Baekhyun looks to Chanyeol’s serious face and to Kyungsoo’s unreadable face, trying to read the weirdly-charged atmosphere. 

"I know, but I was in the area and I could hear Baekhyun was already past his drinking limit."

"You guys barely talked for more than a few minutes. How could you possibly tell how drunk Baek is?"

"Baek?" 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and Baekhyun glares at him. He hopes telepathy really does work between him and Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn't like the atmosphere between them and can't think of a way to ease the building tension. 

"I just know. It’s one of the perks of being his childhood friend. I know everything there is to know about Baekhyun." 

"A perk I imagine none of your soulmates wouldn't like," Kyungsoo comments back. 

Baekhyun turns towards Kyungsoo so fast that his neck cracks. Kyungsoo was glaring at Chanyeol and Baekhyun really didn't know what to think or do besides turning to push Chanyeol out of the bar.

"Thank you for the drink, Kyungsoo. Next time is my treat. Be safe driving back home," Baekhyun says. But he can’t shake the bad feeling of leaving an angry looking Kyungsoo alone inside the bar. 

\----- 

Baekhyun is chatting and laughing with Sehun when Kyungsoo sits down beside them.

"What is so funny?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Baekhyun here told me about one of his many adventures when he was a teenager and it’s the funniest story I have heard in a while."

"And that's not even the funniest one that I have. I'm telling you that I had the most exciting time between high school and the early years of college. Things slowed down towards the end of college because of the workload."

"Were you extremely bored?' Sehun asks.

Baekhyun laughs. "No, but I was a very rambunctious teen. Even the most simple things I would turn into the biggest, most exciting event."

"I wonder how Chanyeol could deal with your energy all day and all night?" 

Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo for a second and then glanced at Sehun. He has to say something soon or Kyungsoo's question would make the air a little weird.

"He is as loud as me, maybe I'm a little louder but we complement each other. It’s not a burden for either of us spending long periods of time with the other," Baekhyun explains.

"I find it hard to believe he is not your soulmate, Baekhyun." Sehun comments

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "And here I thought people questioning my friendship with Chanyeol would end when we graduated from college."

"I'm sorry. I may be jealous of you having such a good-looking friend."

"You have a soulmate and you should be more careful when you go around saying other guys are good looking." Baekhyun reprimands Sehun.

"If you don't tell him, he won't know."

"That's not nice nor fair, Sehun."

"I'm kidding, Baekhyun, I only have eyes for my guy. I wonder who will find their soulmate first; you or Chanyeol?" Sehun ponders.

"Definitely Chanyeol, I'm guessing he already has an idea who the person is, because he has been acting weird." 

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo perk up through the corner of his eyes and tucks that information with the other little things he has been observing. He needs to ask Kyungsoo later, when they are in private.

"Oh, you might need to make more friends," Sehun mocks.

Baekhyun kick his leg and Sehun shout in pain. A few of their coworkers look at them and Kyungsoo bows in apology while Baekhyun smiles bashfully.

A few hours later, Baekhyun bumps into Kyungsoo in the snack room. Kyungsoo was preparing himself a cup of coffee and Baekhyun picks a few snacks, trying to come up with a way to ask his question to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles at him as he grabs his cup.

"Can I ask you a question?" Baekhyun says before Kyungsoo leaves the room.

"Of course. I don't know why you need to ask."

"It's a personal question and we’re at work."

"Should we go to my office?" Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun nods.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything on the way back. His face probably looks like he might be in trouble, because some of his coworkers do a double take when they pass and Baekhyun sees a few worried faces looking his way. They all know Kyungsoo can be an intimidating supervisor and most likely they are wondering what he has done and how badly Kyungsoo would admonish him. But Baekhyun is too worried about how to ask his question and how he can avoid Kyungsoo closing himself off. 

Most of the time, Baekhyun can tell when Kyungsoo is ready to ignore his very personal questions and he would usually throw him a curveball to lighten the mood. This time, Baekhyun doesn't know if he can really come up with a curveball or if he even wants to. Baekhyun needs some answers and doesn't have any patience left to slowly get them out of Kyungsoo.

"Okay, shoot," Kyungsoo says while sitting down on his chair.

Baekhyun closes the door. "Why are you so interested in Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo’s cup of coffee stops midway for a second before he sets it down on his desk. 

"Out of all the possible questions, I didn't expect this one." Kyungsoo takes a sip of his coffee and Baekhyun takes a seat. 

Baekhyun decides he is not leaving Kyungsoo's office until he gets an answer. Kyungsoo sighs, pushes his cup to the side and leans back on his chair.

"I think Chanyeol is my soulmate." 

Baekhyun doesn't feel surprised. He already had a feeling that Kyungsoo would say that, but he needs to know,well, he _wants_ to know why.

"What makes you think he is your soulmate?" Baekhyun asks.

"Well, I already told you. The clothes I have are around his size."

"He is not the only tall man with a big build in the country."

"I know that, Baekhyun."

"Then you have another reason, a more substantial one."

"One of your photos."

"One of my photos?"

"Yes, there's a photo of you and Chanyeol around the time you both were at school. He’s wearing a hoodie that I now have." Baekhyun stares in surprise at Kyungsoo as he tries to remember the photos he has of himself and Chanyeol.

"Have you lost anything recently?" Baekhyun asks.

"No, Baekhyun. I'm not going to lose things on purpose like you recommended." Kyungsoo runs his hand through his hair, messing up his hairstyle a little.

"That's okay. You don't have to. Now I get why you look and sound a little more interested in Chanyeol whenever I talk about my childhood and teenage years." Baekhyun stands up and walks towards the door.

"I didn't mean to make you feel less important. I enjoy your stories greatly and you had such a fascinating growing up period compared to mine." 

"Oh, no, you didn't. Now I get it and I don't feel that I have to wonder anymore why you would ask more about him than me." Baekhyun explains, trying not to let his true disappointment and worry show in his tone.

"Why do I feel like I should say sorry?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I don't know, Soo. I don't think there anything you have to apologize for." Baekhyun opens the door and walks out of Kyungsoo's office. 

\------- 

It’s one of those very rare occasions that Baekhyun has so much work piled up together that he forces himself to work overtime during a weekend. With the knowledge Chanyeol has shared with him, he decides to go to the office on a Sunday, since it is the day fewer people are in. 

He sets his backpack on his chair and goes to the break room to grab some snacks and some black coffee to keep him awake. 

“Baekhyun?” he hears Junmyeon’s confused voice.

Baekhyun turns and bows as much as he can with his arms full of snacks and a cup of freshly-made coffee.

“Hello, Junmyeon.”

“Hi! What are you doing here on a Sunday?”

“Trying to catch up. I’m sure you know how many projects we have at once, so I asked if I could do some overtime today and I got approved.”

“Oh, you don’t have to justify overtime to me. I’m sure you are here because you need to be. I’m just surprised, because I rarely see your name on the overtime sheet.”

“Yeah, well expect my name in the next one,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Well, I'm gonna get some coffee and leave you to your work.” 

Baekhyun bows his head and bids goodbye to Junmyeon.

He takes a few minutes to settle down at his desk while his computer loads. Baekhyun only stops working when his stomach growls at him. He pats his belly and grabs his wallet and phone before making his way into his work cafeteria. 

“When Junmyeon told me you were here, I couldn't believe it.” 

Baekhyun looks up to see Kyungsoo in a big grey hoodie and some blue jeans. He pulls out the chair in front of Baekhyun and sits down with his tray of food as Baekhyun keeps staring at him.

“You know, you should finish chewing what you have in your mouth,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun almost chokes on his food.

Baekhyun can't believe how good Kyungsoo looks in casual clothes. He wants to hit himself for almost drooling over someone else that is not his own soulmate. And on top of that, it’s his own supervisor, someone he has to see pretty much everyday. 

“Are you okay there, Baek?” Kyungsoo checks on him.

“I’m good. I’m surprised to see you here and on top of that in casual clothes.”

“Oh, yeah, Junmyeon needs some help and his assistant needed this weekend free, so as the best friend that Junmyeon will ever have, I offered my help.”

“Aren't you getting paid?”

“Of course I am. I’m a good friend, but Im not stupid,” Kyungsoo says with a smile before taking a spoonful of soup.

“Well, I bet Junmyeon appreciates your help, even if he is paying for it instead of being offered freely because you are a great friend.” 

“What are you trying to say, Baek? Am I not a good friend?”

“Oh, you are, but really, Soo, you are getting paid for doing your job. I don't think that makes you a great friend. Maybe a smart one.”

“If Chanyeol calls you on a weekend and asks for your help and both of you know you aren't getting paid for it, would you help him?”

“Of course. He is my best friend, Kyungsoo. I will do almost anything he needs from me.”

“Almost?”

“Yeah. We know what lines we aren't crossing. But yeah, I would come and help him even if I'm not getting paid for it.”

“You are a great friend, but not a smart one.”

“Never said I was,” Baekhyun smiles.

“You know what?” Kyungsoo says after a few seconds of silence. “ I would help Junmyeon without pay if he really needed my help.”

“I hope he knows that.”

“Oh no, let’s not tell him. Then I won’t get to eat great food out of his expenses.” 

Baekhyun covers his mouth as he laughs. 

An amicable silence settles between them and Baekhyun looks over at Kyungsoo every couple of bites. A few times Kyungsoo caught his looks and scrunched up his face in question, but Baekhyun shakes his head and keeps on eating. But Kyungsoo lays down his spoon and chopsticks halfway through his meal.

“Okay, Baekhyun, what is bothering you? Why do you keep giving me those looks? Is it so hard to see me in anything that is not a button-down shirt or a suit?” Kyungsoo asks as he pushes back the sleeves of his hoodie.

That’s when it clicks for Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo, where did you get that hoodie?” Baekhyun asks, panic bubbling underneath his words.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember buying it.”

“Then can you remember how you got that stain on your left sleeve?” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun in confusion and then looks at his sleeve.

“Oh, now that I think about it, this is one of my soulmate’s lost hoodies. I think I have had this since high school, maybe middle school. Not sure of the timeline though,”  
Kyungsoo says as he looks at the stain on his sleeve.

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo in silence as his brain runs into high gear. The only thing Baekhyun could clearly think is that Kyungsoo, his supervisor, the person he has been pushing to do something about his poor soulmate, is in fact his own soulmate. Baekhyun has tried to not even think about the possible attraction he feels towards Kyungsoo because he is waiting for his soulmate, but it turns out to be the same person he has been trying not to see that way. On top of that, Kyungsoo still thinks Chanyeol is his soulmate. 

"Earth to Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says as he waves his hand in front of Baekhyun face.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something I messed up on my report and I need to fix it. Don't stay too long working, Soo." Baekhyun grabs his tray with half of his food still untouched and walks out of the lunch room.

He clicks the elevator button too many times and taps the floor with his foot. Today Baekhyun feels like the elevator is taking the longest time to reach his floor. As soon as the doors open, he runs towards his office space. He stands in front of the pictures he has on his office wall and stares at the only photo he has of himself with Chanyeol. Dread sits in the pit of his stomach while the last conversation Baekhyun had with Kyungsoo about his soulmate pushes to the forefront of his mind.

The hoodie Kyungsoo has on today, the one thinks is Chanyeol's, is in fact the hoodie Baekhyun lost moments before the picture was taken. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do with this realization, with his feelings, with all of this knowledge. Since he never had that many things from his soulmate, it was never an option for him to be the one that might have to break the news to his soulmate. Now Baekhyun is thrust into the possibility that he might be the one who will have to make the first move. 

Baekhyun turns around and slowly sits down. He wants to leave the office, he desperately wants to be in the comfort of his apartment playing some video games away from reality. But he can't, not yet. Baekhyun slightly smacks his face. 

_Get it together, Baekhyun. Finish your work and then you can leave and hide._

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and dives so deep in his work that he doesn't see Kyungsoo coming back, nor notice him standing just a few steps away from Baekhyun's office door before he goes back to his own office. 

\------ 

Baekhyun knows he's been acting detached from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has asked him if he is okay, if there’s anything wrong, anything he can do to help him, but Baekhyun can't really tell him the truth yet. 

How do you tell your supervisor and new friend that he is your soulmate and not your best friend’s like he thinks?

Baekhyun asks himself this question every day and comes up with nothing. For weeks, he has put all of his attention and effort into his job, and he has earned the praise not only of a worried Kyungsoo but Junmyeon has proudly expressed how lucky they are to have such a hard-working person like Baekhyun in their team. Even Minseok, Chanyeol's supervisor, praised his work ethic. 

"Would you slow down for a little?" Chanyeol's voice booms in Baekhyun's shared office.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asks without looking at his best friend.

"Hyung!" Sehun exclaims.

"Chanyeol." Joohyun says, standing up.

Joohyun's behavior piques Baekhyun's interest and he looks toward his female co-worker. Baekhyun is used to the over-excitement coming from Sehun towards Chanyeol. The initial physical attraction has weirdly developed into a sibling-like friendship where Chanyeol dotes on the brat and Sehun milks all the attention Chanyeol gives him. Baekhyun doesn't mind, since it means he can hide his bubbling anxiety from his best friend a little longer, or at least until he knows what he wants to do about it. But Baekhyun doesn't remember Joohyun being so smitten with Chanyeol, nor does he remember them interacting very much. 

Baekhyun keeps looking at the trio in front of him, waiting for the piece of information that would scratch the itch in the back of his mind that is already coming up with the reason for Joohyun's reaction towards his best friend. The piece comes from Chanyeol's subtle action. 

Chanyeol puts his right hand on the corner of Joohyun's desk and leans in to tell her something. She is all smiles as Chanyeol retreats. When his hand leaves her desk, there’s a piece of ribbon left behind. Baekhyun will give it to Joohyun for hiding her surprise, but he knows his best friend like no one else. He knows all the lost things he has from his soulmate, and that ribbon is one of those items.

Baekhyun leans back in his chair and lets a cheshire smile out.

"We’re leaving work together. I’ve let you hide for long enough." Chanyeol says.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not hiding. I'm right here, as you can see," Baekhyun replies.

"You know what I mean," Chanyeol says, looking towards Kyungsoo's door. "See you all later. Don't let him run away from me." Chanyeol walks out of Baekhyun's office.

"Will do," Sehun yells.

Baekhyun glares at him.

"Baekhyun, you need to at least talk to Chanyeol," Joohyun says.

"Just because you are..." Baekhyun breathes in before he takes any of his emotions out on Joohyun and says something he has no right to say out loud.

"I don't say it because of what you were about to imply. We’re running out of work to assign you, Baekhyun. Stop avoiding Chanyeol, that’s all we’re asking."  
Baekhyun closes his eyes and nods. He should have called in like he initially wanted to do this morning. 

\----- 

"Done for the day?" Baekhyun looks towards his office door to see Chanyeol waiting for him.

"Yes. Now you both can leave." Baekhyun says, grabbing his bag and walking past Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun stops a few steps away from Chanyeol when he sees Kyungsoo walking his way. Baekhyun resumes his pace when Chanyeol stands beside him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol bow to Kyungsoo and keep walking towards the elevator.

"So..." 

"Not the right moment or place to start, Chanyeol," Baekhyun warns before walking into the elevator.

Chanyeol puts his arms up in a sign of surrender. "Eat out or do you want to call delivery?"

"Delivery. I have very little energy to fend you and your questions off in front of strangers."

"Delivery it is." Chanyeol pulls out his cellphone and starts ordering their food while they make their commute back to their apartment complex.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine. If you need a dramatic exit, you can have it," Chanyeol says.

"Are you expecting me to react that way?"

"I hope you don't, but if you need to, you'll have the option instead of trying to shoo me out of your apartment." 

Baekhyun hums at Chanyeol.

They reach Chanyeol's apartment ten minutes before the doorbell rings with the food. 

"What is it that you are avoiding?" 

Baekhyun waitss a few seconds to answer as he chew his food. "Kyungsoo is my soulmate," he blurts out.

Chanyeol chokes on his food. Baekhyun pats his back and pushes Chanyeol's drink closer. He keeps patting Chanyeol's back until his friend is able to get ahold of himself.

"How did you find out?" Chanyeol asks.

"The same way you did, but didn't quite tell me you did." 

Chanyeol's brow furrows. 

"You ask me about my relationship with Kyungsoo, insinuating that there was something more than friendship just because of a hoodie. Well, a few weekends ago I was at the lunch room when Kyungsoo sits down wearing one of my hoodies from school, the one that has the impossible to remove stain."

"Have you talked to him?" 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

"Why not?"

"How can I tell Kyungsoo I'm his soulmate when he thinks another person is his soulmate?"

"Just by talking to him. Baekhyun, you have lost so many things, you have so many things to confirm to him you are his soulmate."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"He thinks it’s you," Baekhyun blurs out again, not knowing really how to disentangle this mess. “Kyungsoo thinks you are his soulmate."

"Why would he think that?"

"Geez, Yeol, do you want me to go through your closet and pull all the identical items we have?"

"But he should know that if he has the item, then his soulmate doesn't have it."

"Kyungsoo would rationalize it in a heartbeat. I can already tell you what he would say."

"What would be his answer?"

"That you bought it again because to him that's the most rational thing."

"But Hyun, our size would be different. We both like hoodies to be bigger on us. We both go one or two sizes bigger than what we wear. His hoodies, I mean your hoodies, would fit tight on me. And you have lost many more things than just hoodies."

"I just don't want to make him think he is dumb or stupid for thinking the wrong person is his soulmate. And I had complained so much about my soulmate and the lack of items I lost. I have a feeling he would feel super bad."

"Well, he should."

"Chanyeol." 

"Don't even start defending him, Baekhyun." 

"I'm not defending him. I just don't want to be the one who tells him, 'Hey, you think my best friend is your soulmate but it's really me who complains about you all the time,' you know?"

"Are you going to wait until he approaches me and then I'm the one who has to turn him down?" 

"No. I don't know what to do, Chanyeol. I just need to think it over."

"You've been thinking it over for a while now and I can see Kyungsoo is getting worried about your sudden hyper focus on your work. He'll soon find out you have left them with no work and I need you to slow down for my own sake. I have way too many of your projects that aren't supposed to be on my desk for another three to four weeks but there they are." 

"Sorry," Baekhyun says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." Chanyeol says, patting Baekhyun's arm.

Baekhyun is halfway through his plate when he decides to pay his best friend the same courtesy.

“So when did you and Joohyun talk?”

“What do you mean?”

“Let me rephrase that. When did you think it would be a good time to tell your best friend Joohyun is your soulmate?”

Chanyeol spit out his food and stares at Baekhyun.

“How, when, what?” 

Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol’s clear surprise.

“One of the casual days she was wearing that designer button down shirt, the one you lost and are still mourning. She wore it with some high waisted jeans or maybe some mom looking jeans, can’t remember what was the pant choice of that day for Joohyun but I recognize the shirt.”

“So she has it and is telling me she doesn't,” Chanyeol muses.

“It looks better on her than you. I recommend you forget about that shirt.”

“So you know just because one of my shirts?”

“Oh no, there’s a bunch of things she uses daily that are yours but I don’t say anything.”

“That’s why you didn't like me flirting with Sehun?”

“No, I didn't know that early but I’m sure I knew it before you.”

Chanyeol nodded his head and both went back to eating. They played a few video games before Baekhyun stretched and yawned.

“Okay, grandpa, it's time for you to go to your place and sleep.” Chanyeol takes the control from Baekhyun’s hands.

Baekhyun frowns and pouts at his friend. He gets ready to leave Chanyeol’s place before Chanyeol grabs his arm.

“What are you going to do about Kyungsoo?”

“I’ll tell him you already found your soulmate and that I know who is his soulmate.”

“Baekhyun, just tell him is you.”

“No. As much as I like Kyungsoo, I’m not gonna make this easy for him. I need to know he really wants to find me.”

“Things could be so much easier if you weren't so stubborn.”

“Call me stubborn, call me idealistic, call me whatever you want, Chanyeol but I need him; I want him to reach out to me. I may be acting childish but I’m not gonna give in.”

“And if he takes even longer?”

“Then that’s that. I have many years of a faceless soulmate, just because I have a face and a name doesn't change much.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t only have a face and a name. You guys are friends. This is gonna eat you alive.”

“It’s not.” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s shoulder and leaves.

\-------- 

"Baekhyun, can you come to my office for a second?" Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun nods and follows Kyungsoo to his office. Kyungsoo closes the door after Baekhyun. 

"Is everything okay?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Yes."

"Honestly? You know you can tell me if you need help with anything, work-related or not. I may be your supervisor, but we are friends, too." 

Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo. "I know. It's nothing, really."

"It doesn't seem like that. You're a hard working person, Baekhyun, but this pace of work must be taking a toll on you."

"Not really."

"Can you answer me with more than just a few words?"

"What do you want me to say, Kyungsoo?"

"The truth."

"It's personal."

"Aren't we close enough friends that you can confide in me with personal stuff?" 

Baekhyun sighs.

"I know who my soulmate is." Kyungsoo stares in shock.

"That's great, Baekhyun."

"Not really."

"Why?"

"My soulmate thinks his soulmate is another person."

"Oh, no, Baekhyun, I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you thinking of reaching out to the person or how do you want to go about it?" 

Baekhyun chuckles.

"I may just tell him who he thinks is his soulmate, isn't. I'm not gonna reveal more than just that, though. Call it pride."

"I understand. I wonder how he got confused. You mention you have lost plenty of things." 

Baekhyun shakes his head and can't hold his smile back

"Why are you smiling? This is serious, Baekhyun."

"It's so absurd that I can only smile. If you don't need anything else from me, I'm gonna go back to my desk and pretend that I'm working to keep egging on Sehun and Joohyun."

"Now that's mean, Baekhyun."

"That's our type of relationship." Baekhyun walks to the door and opens it. Before he walks completely out of Kyungsoo's office he turns around. "Hey, Kyungsoo."

"Yes," Kyungsoo says, looking at some paper on his desk.

"Chanyeol found his soulmate. I thought you should know." Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo to see his reaction.

Kyungsoo freezes for a second and then looks towards Baekhyun.

"He told you?"

"I actually kind of caught them so Chanyeol had no choice to finally tell me who she is."

"She?"

"Yeah, all of Chanyeol's stuff from his soulmate are female articles. Didn't I mention that before?"

"I don't think you did."

"Hmmm, maybe I mentioned that to Sehun when he had the hots for Chanyeol at the very beginning."

"Probably." 

Baekhyun nods and leaves Kyungsoo's office. Then he lays his forehead on his desk and groans.

"Are you okay, Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun turns his head towards Sehun and gives him a small shake of his head.

"Want to talk about it?" Sehun asks.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Did you tell him?" Joohyun asks.

"No. But I did tell him Chanyeol is not the one."

"Then that will have to suffice until you stop being stubborn and he stops being blind." 

Sehun looks between Joohyun and Baekhyun in confusion. "Am I even in this conversation?"

"Not really, sweetie, just finish what you are doing since today is your deadline and you're getting no more extensions." Joohyun replies.

"Work, listen and don't tell anything to anyone," Baekhyun says, looking at Sehun.

"I meant to ask, how do you know about me and Chanyeol?"

"I'm his childhood best friend, you think I won't recognize his things when you wear them or bring them here?"

Joohyun hums in understanding.

"So Kyungsoo knows about us?" 

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"I only told him Chanyeol found his soulmate and that it's a girl. It's not my position to tell people about you and Chanyeol. That's you guys' decision."

"Thank you. The more I get to know you the more I understand why you're Chanyeol's best friend."

"I'm glad it's you, Joohyun." 

Joohyun smiles at Baekhyun and goes back to work.

Baekhyun pulls up his private chat room with Chanyeol to update him.

'That's kind of mean Baekhyunnie.' Chanyeol's replies come with a quiet ding. Baekhyun tries to hold a chuckle. He knows he was a little mean towards Kyungsoo and he is starting to regret it but at the same time he would like it if people would let him be petty for a little bit longer. His heart was already a little bruised from barely having any information on his soulmate, knowing his soulmate thought his best friend was the one not only bruised his ego but it added another bruise to his heart. 

A knock on the door frame startled all of them.

"Looks like you're all hard at work," Chanyeol says.

"Is it already lunch time?" Joohyun asks and Chanyeol nods.

"Are we going to be the subject of his heart eyes looking at Joohyun?" Sehun asks.

"Oh, shut up, Sehun. Once we get to the lunch room, you'll gravitate to your soulmate and I'm going to be the one surrounded by both of you making googly eyes to each other. Thank God I don't have a weak stomach. Let's go," Baekhyun says.

Sehun runs towards him. Chanyeol and Joohyun are a few steps ahead of them in their little world. Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo's door opening but refuses to look back.

Lunch is uneventful as is the rest of the afternoon. Baekhyun, having barely any work left to do, decides to leave on time. 

Baekhyun is playing his favorite PC game when the doorbell rings. He jumps out of his chair, excited for his food. 

“Hello, Mr. Byun.” 

Baekhyun smiles at his usual delivery guy. “Hello, Mr. Jung, how is the family?”

“Oh, they are doing good! My son got his university acceptance letter and I can’t be more proud.”

“That’s nice to hear, congratulations.”

“That’s a nice journal you have there.” 

Baekhyun looks towards the object Mr. Jung pointed out and there on the corner of his coffee table is a leather journal he hasn’t seen before in his life.

“Thank you, it was a gift.”

“Whoever gifted you that has great taste, I can tell just by looking at it,” Mr. Jung says as he walks out of Baekhyun’s apartment and waves goodbye. 

Baekhyun stares at the new journal for a few seconds before grabbing it. He sees that there’s a page dog-eared and Baekhyun goes straight to it.

_Baekhyun…  
You probably think I’m the dumbest person ever. All of the clues were right in front of me and I still didn’t see them. _

_If I had paid more attention to the story you told me behind the photo, things would have been a lot different. At the least I could have avoided hurting you._

_Since I really couldn’t remember, I took the photo when you left work and asked Chanyeol the story behind it. And then every story you shared with me, big or small, had all the clues I needed._

_I see all the things I have of you and I can already point out the ones I know the story behind. I came to realize that I know a lot more about you than what you know about me. So here is my journal. I have never written in it everyday, only on important days or days where I need to settle my feelings. Take your time and when you are finished we will sit down together and meet each other properly and on even ground._

_Again, I’m sorry and I’m really glad that it’s you._

Baekhyun closes the journal and sets it aside. He grabs his food, the journal and goes to his room.

\----- 

Baekhyun barely has one foot in his office when a worried Sehun and Joohyun are in front of him asking him if he is alright and looking at his body for signs of pain. 

“I’m okay. Probably was the stomach flu or I may have eaten too fast too late and caused myself serious indigestion..”

“You had us worried. Chanyeol said you didn't answer his call nor when he knocked on your door.”

“Yeah, I saw his missed calls this morning and I was so out of it I didn't hear any knock nor the doorbell.”

“You are back and you look okay and that’s what counts.” 

Baekhyun laughs at the choice of words from Sehun. He feels okay, maybe better than okay. He sits down and boots up his computer. He's checking his project list when he hears some footsteps. 

“I’m glad you are back and looking good.” 

Baekhyun looks at Junmyeon and smiles. “Thank you.” 

Baekhyu looks at Kyungsoo who is looking at him in surprise. And here Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo’s eyes couldn't be even bigger. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone here missed you.”

“You are saying that because I’m the only one who laughs at your jokes.” 

Junmyeon chuckles and waves them goodbye.

“Can we talk?” Kyungsoo asks quietly. 

Baekhyun nods and follows him to his office. He sits down and waits for Kyungsoo. 

“Did you read it?”

“You know, Soo, I’m not gonna bite you or scream at you or anything like that, so please stop this.” Baekhyun points at Kyungsoo then makes a quick circle with the same finger. 

Kyungsoo looks confused. “Stop what?”

“Being so quiet and small and terrified-looking around me. I haven't been here for even an hour and I can’t take it. This is not the Kyungsoo I’m used to.”

Kyungsoo takes a breath and sits down on the chair beside Baekhyun’s. 

“So, did you read it?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And?”

“I’m jealous of you. I want a soulmate like me.” Baekhyun smirks.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whines and Baekhyun cackles.

“Honestly, I did feel a little jealousy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy and relieved that my absentmindedness gave you much-needed comfort. I wish I could experience some of that feeling.”

“Duly noted,” Kyungsoo says while nodding.

“Why duly noted?”

“Time will tell you, so be patient.”

“Really, Soo, I’m the most patient soulmate in the world.” Baekhyun threw his hands up aggravated with his soulmate. 

Baekhyun’s arms stop midway down when his brain catches up with what he said out loud. He feels Kyungsoo's hands on his wrist as he pulls them down. Kyungsoo is now crouching in front of him, still holding his wrists.

“You are right. You are the most patient soulmate I could ever dream of and ask for. And I apologize for being so slow to get to you, but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You may not have gotten a lot of my things but you got me and I’m not gonna disappear.” 

Kyungsoo startled when Baekhyun shot forward and hugged him.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun tightens his hug for a second before releasing Kyungsoo. “Now let’s get back to work because I would like to keep ahead instead of getting behind my deadline.” Baekhyun stands up and pulls Kyungsoo up.

Baekhyun turns towards the closed door but stops when Kyungsoo holds his arms.

“Dinner is on me so don’t leave today without me.” 

Baekhyun smiles and nods to Kyungsoo. 

He sits down on his chair back at his office and wonders if the giddy feeling inside every corner of his body will let him get any work done.

\------  
Baekhyun is looking at Kyungsoo moving with so much familiarity through his kitchen when the doorbell rings. He groans as he peels himself from the chair and sees Kyungsoo’s small smile before stepping into the living room.

“You know my passcode. Why didn’t you punch it in?” Baekhyun says as he opens the door for Chanyeol and Joohyun.

“I was about to, but Joohyun thought it would be safe to ring the doorbell.” Baekhyun looks at Joohyun and his brow furrowed.The flush on her face gave her thoughts away.

“Oh, we are not like you bunnies.”

“Baekhyun,” Joohyun yells, making Baekhyun laugh and Chanyeol hugs a shy but adorable Joohyun.

“Baek, I need your help.” Kyungsoo shouts from the kitchen as the doorbell rings again.

“You get that and I get Soo.” Baekhyun points at Chanyeol as he walks backwards towards the kitchen.

Baekyun finds Kyungsoo with the pot of spaghetti over the sink. 

“Hold that while I drain the noodles.” 

Baekhyun takes the drinks out of the refrigerator as he hears Chanyeol and company talking in the living room. He sees all the bottles and cans he needs to take to the other room, looks at Kyungsoo who is focused on finishing the food and clearly can’t help me.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun shouts.

“Yes.” Chanyeol peaks

“Lend me your big hands with all of these drinks.” Baekhyun grabs a few cans and Chanyeol takes the rest.

“Where were you?” Sehun asks as soon as Baekhyun walks in.

“Being a good host and getting drinks and helping with the food.” Sehun smiles and waits until Baekhyun sets down all the cans in his hand to hug him.

“Mmmm, Sehun, your soulmate looks like he wants to murder me,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Jongin is too soft to do such a thing. I could say the same thing back to you. If I didn't know how much Kyungsoo could control himself, I’m sure the pot of spaghetti would be all over me and my expensive clothes.” Baekhyun smiles and releases Sehun. 

“He needs you back at work so nothing will happen to you, right, Soo?”

“He is lucky he is needed,” Kyungsoo says without any malice.

“Everything ready?” Baekhyun asks, hugging Kyungsoo from the side.

“Ready when everyone is.” 

“Let’s eat!” Baekhyun shouts and moves everyone to the dining table beside the living room.

There’s plenty of conversation going around. Baekhyun smiles as most of his and Kyungsoo’s friends are around them. They still don’t have a big place to invite everyone and they may never have one, but when Baekhyun reaches out for Kyungsoo's hand under the table and their fingers intertwine, he knows it’s okay that not everyone is here.  
He will have many moments like this. Surrounded by his friends, holding Kyungsoo’s hand, breathing in his calming scent. Baekhyun no longer resents the lack of things he got from Kyungsoo. Right now their things are so intertwined that he no longer knows what’s his and what’s Kyungsoo's. Right now everything is 'ours' and Baekhyun loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tw](https://twitter.com/E_M_D_A)


End file.
